That Night
by Shocking Pinx
Summary: A Vampire Knight Lemon. Heh. zeroXyuuki Nuff said. R & R please? Thankeeies..... Love y'all!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set in Chapter 23.

Heh.

Enjoy?

Zero's POV

In the past and even now, just hearing her name stirs me up…

Ever since that day…

I always hated that woman.

"You really wanted to kill me didn't you?"

I froze.

"The desire to kill… Where will that go?" she asked tauntingly.

"It might change into… a vampire's evil instinct."

I saw Yuuki then. Her face was pale.

"Zero," she called out to me.

Her eyes closed and she fell into my arms.

I then smelled the aromatic smell of her… Blood?!

The chocking scent of blood.

Yuuki.

I sat up and realized at once that it was all a dream.

I was breathing fast and I placed a shaking hand in my mouth.

"Zero? Finally, I found you. Geez!"

I looked around and saw Yuuki standing at the doorway.

"I didn't think you'd be ditching duty… In a place like this," she said while drawing out the curtains placed around my bed.

Oh yeah, I was in the infirmary…

She was standing so close….

I could still smell the aromatic scent of her blood and that can't be good news.

I can't stand the scent of her.

I looked up at her in terror.

Her face became worried and she asked, "What's wrong?"

Then with a sudden rush, I pulled her closer her closer, clutching her in my arms.

"Yuuki…" I sighed.

"You're alive… I thought I had killed you…" I said with a sudden relief.

"Zero… I can't breathe," she whimpered.

I ignored her and hugged her harder.

"Zero."

"Zero," with that she broke free and grabbed my face in her hands.

"Are you okay?!" she yelled at me.

Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

She stared at me in disbelief before her face relaxed. "Good." she smiled at me.

I want these gentle hands.

And this kind smile.

Even though I should not want such a thing.

It was my turn to grab her face. And brought it closer to mine…

I press my lips against her soft ones. I heard her moan and decided that it was a good sign so I I deepened the kiss further. Her hands went to my neck pressing herself closer to me. My hands were going down her chest and started unbuttoning her uniform. Once I had gotten her blouse off I pinned her to the bed going on a horizontal position.

My lips traveled down to her neck.

God, her neck tastes delicious.

I placed my hands on her waist tracing illogical patters there with my fingers. She had gotten off my shirt and I was unhooking her bra. When I unhooked it, I placed my mouth on her breast, claiming it with my tongue and lips, while my hand moved to her other one, stroking it. She let out a gasp and she moved her hands lower…

She fiddled with my belt for a while before finally getting it off and placing her fingers in my crotch before zipping it down. I was about to get her skirt off but a loud bang made by the door made me stop…

A/N: HEY!!! I'm going to continue this if you review...

One review will be enough.

Nuff said about that. I need to get on with my other fanfics..

See you later??

Love y'all..

ThAanks for being kind and paying attention to something carppy like this..

Take care!!!!

- Karms

Mwah!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed in the previous chapter! :]_

_Oh yeah I'm going to do this chapter in Yuuki's POV._

_Without further ado, I give you the last chapter of this lemon._

_Heh._

_Enjoy?_

oOo

**Yuuki's POV**

Oh God.

I can't believe myself.

Guess where I am?

At the freaking infirmary with Zero.

And let's just say that what we are doing right now have NEVER even crossed my mind.

But what was I doing?

I was undoing Zero's belt!

He was touching me everywhere and I wasn't doing anything to stop him.

Just like when he was feeding himself with my blood.

But this was something more.

Things were starting to get hot and heavy and I was gasping for more of him.

~ SLAM! ~

Oh God, what was that?

I quickly reached for my blouse and buttoned it on.

Zero, meanwhile was having a hard time zipping his pants.

Let's blame it on the large (not to mention hard) bulge.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Yuuki-chan?" I heard someone say.

Oh no.

As Zero managed to make himself look neat, the Chairman entered the curtained bed.

"Ah there you are," he said while appraising me.

I gulped.

"Why are you both here? You're not slacking me off you're duties right?"

"I have a headache. I told her not to bother me but being a pest that she is, she still went here," Zero explained.

I blushed.

"I was worried," I muttered.

"Well Yuuki why don't you lead Zero back to his room? Poor Zero. Do you want a hug from Daddy?" Chairman said as he went to Zero with open arms but Zero only walked past him.

"No, thank you," he said shortly.

He walked out and I followed him.

"Why are you following me?" he said nastily.

"Because Chairman says so." (A/N: Aaah. Naïve Yuuki)

When we arrived at his room he led me to the bathroom and once inside Zero slammed the door shut and… locked it?

"What-?" I started to say but at that moment Zero pinned me on the wall.

"Now, where were we?" he asked huskily.

I swallowed hard.

"I think it was right about here," he said while he dragged hid tongue across my neck.

I gasped. He was unbuttoning my uniform again.

"No fair. I get to be half-naked and you don't?" I asked as I ripped his blouse from his Adonis-like body.

I allowed my hands to roam his chest. God, what a hard chest.

He opened the shower and the water hit me.

He claimed my breasts again with his mouth.

I sighed.

He hoisted me up against the stone shower wall and pressed his lips against my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders to steady myself. I could feel him already hard against my inner thigh. I let my head roll back against the cool stone, the water hitting my face gently, rolling down my neck where Zero was kissing with his hungry lips.

His one free hand came up and grazed my breast, brushing the nipple. Instantly, I could feel the fire building within me. My nipple stood erect, waiting for more torment. Zero took it in his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. I gripped the top of his head, my fingers sinking into his hair. I moaned heavily.

Zero continued to torture me slowly with his mouth dancing around my skin, until I pulled his head up and locked my eyes with his. "Now,Zero, or God help me."

He smiled at me then, all cockily, knowing full well the effects he was having on me. It was infuriating but bloody wonderful all at the same time. I pulled him closer, and his lips came crashing down on mine, while his hand guided him into her.

Pushing in, I cried out as my hands dug into Zero's shoulders.

"Yuuki," Zero moaned in my ear, as he pulled out and plunged in again. I whimpered and shuddered, my whole body awake to the sensations he was forcing me through. His hands held me up against the wall, grasping my bottom tightly; my hands atop his shoulders, digging into his muscular flesh. In and out, he went, the water pouring over the pair of us, keeping us in an alienated world of our own..

Then I came and he followed leaving us panting heavily.

I looked at Zero and said breathily," Quite a shower."

oOo

_A/N: What do you guys think?_

_I know it was short but it was supposed to be a oneshot in the first place..._

_Sigh_

_Anyway review please?_

_Please review?_

_Thanks!_

_XOXO _

_Karms or Shocking Pinx_

_(whichever you prefer)_


End file.
